


Outdated Values

by oldmenfucker98 (mentalismmaria)



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Cum Inflation, M/M, Omegaverse, Trans Character, custom a/b/o ruleset, entirely unnecessary amounts of semen, gentle but firm satire, omegaverse subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalismmaria/pseuds/oldmenfucker98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Suppressants don’t work on me anymore, I need to breed, I need to fuck! I’ve had this boner for like five hours man, I can barely sit down because my nuts are the size of softballs! And I can’t just have a regular fuck, I need… an alpha. It’s a biological need! I’m an omega, and I need to be dominated by an alpha, okay? There, I said it!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outdated Values

At a certain point, Handsome Jack couldn’t cross his legs anymore. His loins simply ached too much, more sensitive and receptive to touch than usual. His face was flushed under his mask; sweating and feverish. Nobody really noticed things like that, at least on men like him; but for Jack, small tells like this were damning. Nobody could know he was in heat, or that he _could_ go into heat, for that matter.

As far as everyone knew, Jack was an alpha, in the most archaic fashion. He lived and breathed the archetypical alpha dominance and superiority, to the point that he refused to station other, actual alphas in Helios. The act worked, for the most part; with no alphas around, he didn’t feel threatened, and could ride out his heats with his dignity attached. But there was always that certain _itch_ in the back of his mind. Not a regular breeding urge, no, it was more like the urge had piled on with every subsequent heat he went without getting fucked, as he was _meant_ to be, by an alpha. This was the purpose of every omega, of course, as he was raised to believe. Luckily, in a moonbase full of other omegas and the heat and rut-exempt beta majority, he could continue to pretend that his heat symptoms were just a rutting response from a different omega’s heat.

He proceeded to do just that, making a small scene by accusing a similarly flushed looking young man in a meeting of setting off his rut. Jack used his hormone-fueled tantrum to hole himself up in his office. It was time for another week of taking sick leave off for marathon masturbation. A few years ago, he would have been satisfied with just that; just emptying his balls into a fleshlight while watching omega breeding porn. Now, it felt like every time he came he just didn’t feel depleted, his sac still feeling uncomfortably swollen and full, swinging heavily under a dick that was perpetually at half mast. The copious orgasm of an omega was a visible, fetishized trait of his endotype, and he was loathe to let anyone know what he found to be damning proof of his charade. He would have had someone fuck him out of his heats years ago otherwise. Besides, why would he ever willingly be in the same room as an _alpha?_ He wouldn’t risk it. There was no telling what they’d do to him.

Jack spent the rest of the day jerking himself off until his sore groin felt even worse, now inflamed and over-stimulated rather than tender from his heat. It just wasn’t _enough_ , no matter what he did; he just wouldn’t be able to satiate this primal breeding urge alone. In his hormone-addled mind, he found himself pining for the strong grip of a large alpha, a _real_ alpha, holding him down and fucking this heat right out of him. He’d been jerking off to that thought for some time now, no longer lying to himself by imagining himself taking the alpha’s position in his rough, raunchy breeding fetish material. He couldn’t deny that he was just as mewling and needy as the nubile omega in the video. He came again in his hand, painfully, basically a dry orgasm; as though his body just couldn’t take it anymore. As if on cue, he got an email.

He wasn’t really in the state to be making any executive decisions, but Jack wanted to think about something other than sex for at least a brief moment. The email was a private matter from one of the Helios physicians, carefully apologizing in their most cordial manner to keep from setting off Jack’s temper. It was for good reason too, because apparently one of their patients had broken the cardinal rule of Helios: absolutely no alphas on the moonbase. A chill ran down Jack’s spine. A _real_ alpha? Here? There was someone working with him like that _all along?_ In the back of his mind; unbidden paranoia told troubling tales about how this one person surely knew every time he was in heat, maybe even spreading rumors about it, all to ruin him. Instinct told Jack to have this individual thrown out the airlock immediately. But… a more ingrained, hormonal instinct wanted to see this alpha for himself. He couldn’t deny that he hadn’t actually been around an actual alpha since before he got his position as CEO. With the death of Tassiter, he swore he’d never let an alpha rule over him again. In truth, Tassiter himself was a beta, unaffected and uninterested in Jack’s pheromones, or anyone’s, but he certainly acted enough like an alpha that it had Jack fooled.

Lust; pure, mind-numbing, incredibly _distracting_ lust pooled in Jack’s stomach. This alpha would have to be taken out as soon as possible. But until then… they were _needed_. Jack had the offending employee sent to his office immediately, to ‘make an example of them’. He imagined the power trip of putting his gun to some brutish alpha’s head and having them fuck him on his terms, and he was already painfully hard again. Fuck. He could have masturbated and orgasmed two or three more times in the span it took for them to get to him, but he tried to keep himself together as best he could.

Briefly, Jack thought about changing the scenery, or perhaps the scenario, for when the alpha came. Maybe slip into something more comfortable, something lewder to show his intent. It was too late though, they had already been heralded by his secretary, and the office doors opened slowly and dramatically to reveal… a much smaller silhouette than Jack was counting on.

Someone shorter and slighter than him carefully stepped forward, looking even less imposing as they approached and revealed that they were a particularly scrawny, unremarkable man in the white labcoat of R&D middle management. He was older than Jack; bespectacled, scruffy and balding, looking more like someone’s shady uncle that they didn’t invite to the family reunion rather than what Jack usually perceived as an ‘alpha’. The man looked kind of embarrassed, all things considered. _Good_ , he _should_ be. His very presence was embarrassing to Jack.

“So uh,” The man smiled disarmingly, “The secret’s out, huh? It’s me.”

“It’s you,” Jack couldn’t quite tell if his heat or his surprise was making him hesitate on the airlock button. “Who _are_ you, exactly?”

The apparent alpha frowned, crossing his arms indignantly. “Oh c’mon Jack, we’ve met before. It’s me… Professor Nakayama? Assistant Head of Biological Development? I uh, I sent you flowers…?”

… Oh. Jack squirmed uncomfortably, mostly from his pants barely containing his swollen gonads. “Right. I think I yelled at you over the ECH0 a couple times. I think that if we met before I would have got the message you were an alpha.”

“Oh, that? That was just uh, a mixup with my medical records… I didn’t even know that there was a problem with me being an alpha?” Nakayama was wringing his hands nervously, his voice cracking. “I-I mean it’s not like I _want_ to lie to you, Jack, but it just was never a huge deal to me.”

Jack snapped at him. “Never a huge deal, huh? Yeah I’m sure it would be if you didn’t go into heat all the damn time and had the rest of us under your thumb because of it!” His ever-present erection was making his patience run thin, and only seeing someone properly cower before him could set him at ease now. But Nakayama wasn’t cowering, as he subtly feared. He just looked kind of offended.

“Uh… seriously? You think that?” Nakayama cringed, not out of surprise, but more like he’d heard something like this before and never wanted to hear it again. “Look, Jack… if you really want to know, I’ve been ‘passing’ as a beta for like 30 years _because_ people think that shit. Do you know how _weird_ people get about… people like me, _trans people_ , who are alphas and omegas? Either it’s like, ‘ _oh that doesn’t fit someone like you_ ’, or it’s ‘ _oh, of course you’re an alpha_ ’. Like. Just. Fuck! Fuck you!! Let me live!!” His voice rose as he ranted until it echoed off the walls of Jack’s office. Jack felt his face heat up in shame, bringing a new sheen of sweat to his already clammy brow. Nakayama looked a little embarrassed himself after a dramatic huff, getting his indignation out in one fell swoop. He readjusted his glasses.

“…Sorry about that, Jack. Kind of a sore subject.”

Oh… shit. “Oh, shit,” Jack mumbled, in spite of himself. “Uh, its, definitely not about that; I don’t mind that sort of thing. I just don’t want alphas on Helios because… well.” He paused, still intimidated by the prospect of admitting his true nature. Nakayama just gave him an unimpressed look, clearly still seething from his previous outburst.

“I know you’re an omega, Jack, I could smell it when I first walked in here.” He watched Jack pale and squirm in his seat. The poor guy was sweating bullets, and not just because he was being outed. The head-clouding, pulse-racing pheromonal scent was practically dripping off of him, and mostly it just gave Nakayama a slight headache. “You do realize there are suppressants you can take, right? It’s not a huge deal.”

“Yes it _is_ ,” Jack hissed back automatically, never being one to miss getting the last word in. “Suppressants don’t work on me anymore, I _need_ to breed, I need to _fuck_! I’ve had this boner for like five hours man, I can barely sit down because my nuts are the size of softballs! And I can’t just have a regular fuck, I need… an alpha. It’s a _biological_ _need_! I’m an omega, and I need to be dominated by an alpha, okay? There, I said it!”

Nakayama boggled at the omega before him, more confused and somewhat offended than ever. “Umm… dude, this isn’t the 1800s. Literally nobody cares about the whole endotype hierarchy anymore. Were you like, raised entirely on shitty porn, or what?”

Jack blushed under his mask again. “Look… I was just raised in a certain way, with certain views, okay?” He shook his head in the vain attempt to clear it; not caring if he messed up his hair at this point, too clouded by his heat and the confused maelstrom of emotions having this conversation with this alpha brought up. “… And I’m really, _really, **really**_ horny from this heat. This is seriously the worst I’ve ever had. I’m tired, I’m running a heat-fever and I feel like if I don’t cum in someone soon my balls are going to explode. I don’t even care about the alpha thing, I’ll let you go and do your own thing if you just do me this one favor.”

Nakayama clasped his hands together, perking up from the uncomfortable conversation. “Is this what I think it’s going to be…?”

Jack nodded, his face grimly serious. “I want you to fuck me.”

Nakayama seemed to stumble slightly as his knees went weak. It was bad enough that Jack’s pheromones hung thickly in the air and caught in his throat with every breath. It was bad enough that it was _Jack’s_ scent, no less; _the_ Jack, whom he pegged for the _last_ guy to go into such an overwhelming, intoxicating heat. Now he was giving him a proposition straight out of one of his ECH0net fanfictions? It was almost too much; He’d been around plenty of coworkers that were in heat before, but they never threatened to knock him on his ass like Jack’s. He could always downplay his place on the endotype range before, but now Jack’s heat was triggering a biological impulse he always preferred to ignore: the omega-caused rut. The one detail that brought centuries of turmoil between the two endotypes, the fact that omegas went into season on a regular basis, while the similar rut of an alpha would only switch on in their presence. In the 2800s, this dynamic was little more than an occasional nuisance or maybe someone’s kink, with society developing beyond placing certain roles on people depending on endotype, or gender. At least, for the most part. Jack wasn’t the only guy Nakayama met who made a big deal out of the whole ‘alpha’ thing. He wouldn’t be the last, either, but he’d probably be the most unusual. Still… it was _Jack_. This wasn’t an opportunity Nakayama wanted to pass up, regardless of the context.

“O-okay…” Nakayama tried to center himself amidst the haze of arousal. “Okay. I’d be glad to help, Jack… you know I’d um, I’d do anything for you, really! …Even if you were an omega.” He added that last part in mostly to see how Jack reacted, and he did. The once powerful, domineering man shuddered with a sharp intake of breath, his hips bucking under the desk. He was _really_ into this.

“So it’s settled!” Jack rose slowly, carefully, his movement impeded by the large bulge tenting his pants. He had changed into something less restricting than his usual tight, designer jeans when he felt the symptoms of his heat coming on, but it was still uncomfortable. He was glad to drop any formalities and whip out his half-mast cock and swollen testicles out of the confining denim. Nakayama just kind of gawked. Jack gave him a wink. “You like what you see, kiddo?”

“Wow. Um. Its impressive. Did you… do that to yourself?” Nakayama gestured vaguely at the omega’s inflamed genitals.

“Uh, no? They always get like this when I’m in heat.” Jack jostled his balls in one hand, and his dick bounced in response to the stimulation. “It’s just what male – er, _omegas with dicks_ , do.”

“Nnnno?? Are you referring to the omega fetish porn out there? Because those guys _definitely_ inject saline into their ‘nads… This is probably something you should go to the doctor for, honestly.”

“Ehh, We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Jack sat on the edge of his desk, legs spread, dick hard in front of his alpha guest. “So, how do you want to do this?”

Nakayama hesitated, suddenly unsure of where to put his hands. Arousal still ached through him, numbing him pretty much everywhere beyond his crotch. Was _this_ what Jack went through every month? Because this _sucked_. Gingerly, he put his trembling hands on Jack’s thighs.

Jack pulled him into a kiss before he could properly react, drawing him flush against his body. Jack was hot in the actual, literal sense. Nakayama could feel himself sweating just from the contact. Jack’s erection dug into his hipbone, throbbing, and as soon as the professor’s clammy hand closed around it Jack started to moan into Nakayama’s mouth. Pre dribbled from his dick freely, dripping over the fist that began jerking it off. It was kind of surreal, seeing how _Jack_ of all people was putty in Nakayama’s hands, just because he was an alpha. Would he had ever noticed him if he wasn’t? Probably, this guy seemed… _way_ too into the alpha/omega fetish.

Of course, far be it from him to deny Jack in indulging in his kinks. Nakayama wasn’t a very strong man, but he didn’t need to put much force behind pushing Jack down across the desk. Jack just shoved the various things on his work space off and onto the floor carelessly, focused on getting into a good position so Nakayama could climb up and straddle him. Nakayama half-sat on Jack’s dick, just enough to make Jack lift his hips under him; demanding more pressure, more friction. The professor tried to undo his pants with trembling hands. Jack tried to help, but together they were so clumsy it didn’t really make the process go much faster. With some difficulty, they managed to do away with their clothes, taking little time to appraise each other’s bodies like Nakayama would often fantasize about.

Jack’s gangly but soft body was sensitive in his condition, his skin prickling in the open air as he stripped off his clothes. He let off a soft moan when his unlikely partner ran his hands down his front; giving the bit of gut he had a teasing squeeze. Likewise, his hands traveled over the bumps of Nakayama’s bones under his skin, the older man feeling much more fragile than Jack without similar extra padding. Jack wondered how the man’s natural curvature would look with just a little extra care, at least to the point where he didn’t feel like every bone and joint Nakayama had jabbed him as he bent down for another kiss. It wasn’t a fantastic kiss; neither of them were particularly good kissers, but the both of them were intoxicated enough by each other’s hormones that it didn’t really matter. Nakayama pressed himself against Jack’s dick, already wet and slick and drawing the familiar aching need from the pit of the omega’s stomach. Precum dripped across Jack’s stomach and down onto the desk in copious amounts, his balls churning and wanting nothing more to fill up something, _anything_ at this rate. Nakayama wasn’t about to deny him; the omega-triggered rut making every movement and thought process that wasn’t focused on fucking feel like he was swimming in molasses. He lined Jack’s dick up and mounted him before his brain really registered that he had. He was already fucking him before he realized he was, bouncing on the omega’s dick with reckless abandon.

The satisfaction was immediate. The stretch just right, just perfect enough for Nakayama’s addled mind to feel like he and Jack were _made_ for each other, in the physical sense. Likewise, Jack’s mouth gaped open in a silent moan, thrusting upwards into the tight, wet heat of the man on top of him. He was cumming already; a steady stream of seed was being coaxed out of his dick from the first thrust onwards. His mind was a blank, only able to focus on the man riding him. Jack didn’t even care that the man wasn’t his type, this was a _real alpha_ , and that was all he cared about. His arms were draped above his head in a submissive pose, inviting Nakayama to grab them and hold him down, but he never did.

Nakayama could feel cum dribbling down his thigh, and he managed to pull himself together long enough to mumble “Change positions?” in between a string of staccato pants and moans. Jack obliged, and together they sluggishly shifted into a missionary position. In a bold move, Nakayama managed to prop his legs up on Jack’s shoulders, nearly bending himself in half in order to get that perfect angle. It paid off; which each thrust, Jack hammered into him; gently, continuously leaking cum, his heavy sac slapping against the alpha’s ass. This was what he was _made_ for, and if he had to forfeit his place at the head of Hyperion to be this alpha’s breeding slave, then… well. He was getting endeared to the idea, but he could at least tell those thoughts were half fetish, and half hormones.

Despite how sore he was starting to get from having a dick ram against his cervix with each thrust, Nakayama was getting close to that peak of orgasm, and tried to jerk himself off to speed things up before the constant, sloppy fucking just made him nauseous. Jack seemed too oblivious to realize he wasn’t being the best lay in the world; focusing on milking his dick in the tight sieve under him, barely registering there was a person there rather than an ‘alpha’. Nakayama flinched when the man on top of him drooled a little onto his face; _this_ was why he didn’t fuck people in heat. They just mentally turned off mid-screw and expected their partners to pick up the slack. It was even worse when they held onto outdated values about endotype hierarchy, and Nakayama would have passed hard on any other guy who’d act like that… but not Jack. Jack was an exception. Jack was… really, _really_ starting to bruise him. He had to gently pat the omega on the cheek just to get Jack lucid enough to understand the simple command of “Get off of me.”

Jack untangled himself from the professor, sitting up as a thick rope of jizz momentarily connected the two men before splattering onto the surface of the desk. Jack already came a lot in Nakayama, and he was far from finished. The alpha wiped the sweat off his brow as he felt some excess semen pour out of him. “Phew. Okay. Let’s go… let’s go back to me being on top.”

Jack’s dick twitched and dripped at the prospect. “You wanna… take the lead?”

“No, I wanna not feel like you’re stabbing me in the vag.” Nakayama replied, sounding hoarse in between his soft panting. “C’mon Jack, you don’t just slam into people blindly. It’s rude.”

“Sorry,” Jack looked only slightly sorry, and only for a second-long grace period. “If this means you have to punish me, I understand.”

“What? No, no, geeze.” Nakayama rolled his eyes, and sluggishly clambered over to position himself in Jack’s lap. “Look, Jack, I’m sorry but I’m not… super into the whole ‘alpha dominance and omega submissiveness’ thing. I kind of try to actively avoid it.” They shifted into a setup that was comfortable for the both of them, and Nakayama sunk down on Jack’s dick anew. He let out a satisfied sigh at the much gentler, controlled arrangement, and began stroking himself off with a thumb and forefinger. “This is better. Let’s just… do this for a while.”

Jack had his hands on the alpha’s bony hips, and gently guided him up and down on his cock. The affair was messy, between the gratuitous volume of cum and Nakayama’s own copious wetness from his arousal. Jack couldn’t care less; this had to be the best sex in his life, just by virtue of getting to breed with an alpha. It wasn’t quite the scenario that would play out in his pornography, but all the hallmarks were there. Nakayama was on top, holding onto Jack’s shoulder firmly, controlling him (really just to keep from falling off of him), and he’d occasionally softly give a command or direct Jack’s hands (mostly because Jack was so far gone in the haze of lust he could barely function). Jack could just sit back and empty his balls into the alpha, slowly but surely. The inflamed, sensitive state of his junk was starting to subside, just a little. The ache of the breeding urge was momentarily relieved, and for once, he could actually associate his heat with pleasure.

Nakayama, even in the haze of his own rut, wasn’t as far gone as the omega, so it was up to him to take charge whether he liked it or not. It was from his own fingers on his clit rather than the dick inside him that finally sent him over the edge of orgasm, tightening around Jack for a few brief spasms. Jack, in his heat, didn’t really seem to notice, and his dick didn’t seem to be stopping its constant, low-key orgasm. The alpha had to wrench himself out of Jack’s grasp before post-orgasm sensitivity properly set in for him, eliciting little more than a moan from his intoxicated partner. Jack was still cumming, gently, his cock flexing in protest, spilling its seed all over the ruined desk.

“Wait,” Jack mumbled weakly as Nakayama got to his feet, “I’m not done yet,”

“I can’t go all night, dude.” Nakayama shuddered suddenly, sticky warmth spilling down his legs. Oh, gross. Now that he got off, his head had cleared up enough for it to sink in how _nasty_ omega orgasms really were. On his skinny frame, Jack had left a visible bloat in his middle, and it was very uncomfortable. Nakayama… needed a bathroom. And a lot of paper towels.

Without the stimulation of sex, Jack’s omega orgasm was starting to die down, but at least the symptoms of his heat were lessened. As he took a moment to slowly come back to reality, the grotesque state he had left his desk, himself, and Nakayama began to sink in. so did the smell.

“Oh _no_ ,” Jack tried to move from his place on the desk, and winced as he unstuck himself, semen already drying and crusting over absolutely everything.

“Maybe we should have… planned ahead?” Nakayama ventured helpfully, trying and failing to keep from dripping all over Jack’s expensive floor.

“I’ll uh, send the cleaners over here.” Jack gave his now-filthy genitals a once over. His swollen testes seemed to have shrunk, not to their normal sizes, but enough that it was no longer painful. Maybe now he could stop acting like an omega, and start acting like a human. “So… shower? I got a private bath next door.”

“Oh, thank god.”

 

In an attempt to keep from enkindling the fires of lust again, the two men shivered grimly in a cool shower, trying to earnestly clean any trace of cum-crust they could. Nakayama grumbled about getting some in his beard. Jack nearly retched when he found that some ended up getting behind his mask. In a moment of brief altruism, he let Nakayama share his spare bathrobe, since semen had leaked onto both of their clothes as well. The office had to be closed for a proper, thorough cleaning. The janitors unlucky enough to be saddled with the job just looked at their employer, then to the scrawny, unremarkable man next to him, and whistled.

 _Damn_ , that little alpha must have done a number on their boss.

In one of the many luxurious lounge rooms Jack owned, He let his alpha guest join him in his respite from his heat. They both noted it wasn’t over, as he still typically had a few days left, but it would be a lot more manageable with the proper… stimulation. Discreetly, Jack slipped Nakayama a keycard, and his phone number.

Swaddled in a soft, fluffy bathrobe with Jack’s initials on it, resting on a couch more expensive than he was and practically _cuddling_ with _the_ Handsome Jack, Nakayama could say this was worth the ordeal of getting all that jizz out of him. And off of him. And… _around_ him. But he was past that now; he wasn’t going to dwell on that any more.

“So…” Nakayama searched for a conversation to break the somewhat awkward silence. “Why _do_ you have such an outdated view on endotypes?”

Jack paused, thinking. His masked face took on a more serious grimace as he looked back as far as he was willing to go. “Grandma was kind of prejudiced over omegas, growing up. I don’t even know if she was an alpha or not. She was pretty angry when I hit puberty and uh, the heat symptoms started to show. She told me I wouldn’t amount to anything because of what I was.”

Taking a risk, Nakayama took one of Jack’s hands in his, admiring the difference in size. “You know that’s like, completely horseshit, right? You just go into heat once in a while; it’s not a huge deal. You and a chunk of the population do it; it doesn’t even get that obtrusive if you don’t let it get… _that_ bad. Geeze, what have you been _doing_ to yourself? What have you been doing to your _junk??_ ”

Jack swallowed, nervously. “Do you… think something’s wrong with me?”

“Uh… I’d see a doctor. At least get on some new kind of suppressants.”

“N-nah, I’m good,” Jack blanched at the idea of a doctor’s visit. Like many things that would have revealed his endotype, at least in his mind, he tried to avoid them. “I shouldn’t have to worry about heats getting too bad anyways, with _an alpha_ helping me through them.” He gave Nakayama a wink. The professor just kind of grinned and bared it.

“Okay, but I’m not getting pumped full like that again. That was gross.”

“Gotchya. Not really into the cum inflation thing either.”

“And _please_ , Jack, try to put some effort into the sex, you’re not just jamming it into a fleshlight or anything.”

“Righto, work on the technique, get a little practice in. I can dig it.”

“And for the love of god let’s never dwell on your shitty stone-age opinions on endotypes again. Nobody _lives_ like that anymore, Jack.”

“Wait. Woah. You talkin’ about the alpha dominance thing? Because I mean, it is true; look at how well you fucked me. I’m on day one of my heat period and I feel fine!”

Nakayama just groaned into his free hand. “Jack… literally anyone could have fucked you and you would have felt better for it. Alphas don’t have some weird _effect_ on omegas; it’s the other way around.”

Jack just gave him a puzzled look. “What?”

Nakayama shot a similar look right back at him. “Did you… did you know? Omegas just go into heat, but they’re always fertile. Alphas are only fertile when omegas trigger their rut.”

It took a couple seconds of silence between them for what he said to truly sink in.

“Oh _no_ ,”

“… _Oh **no**_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even like omegaverse. i just wanted to do something with that idea that wasnt fucking transphobic for once


End file.
